Mais do que um Bacon
by Onecreddie
Summary: Minha singela opinião de como o episódio iGoodbye deveria ter terminado. Creddie.


**Disclaimer: **iCarly não me pertence e sim a Dan Schneider e seus produtores, assim como a Nickelodeon.

Freddie Benson mal podia acreditar: Carly Shay, a garota que ele tanto amava, estava beijando-o e não era um sonho. No começo, ele ficou de olhos arregalados, mas em seguida ele correspondeu ao toque dos lábios da garota e pôs sua mão sobre as costas dela.  
"Carls..." o produtor do webshow disse após ambos interromperem o beijo. "O que foi isso?"  
"Dá última vez que eu olhei era um beijo."  
Ela riu, mas Freddie estava com uma expressão de surpresa no olhar.  
"Eu sei que nos beijamos. O que eu quero saber é por que você fez isso?"  
Carly não respondeu de imediato o que fez o rapaz ficar ainda mais ansioso pela sua resposta. Freddie queria saber se ela estava apaixonada por ele ou se fora apenas um beijo de despedida, afinal, eles não iam se ver por um bom tempo.  
"Eu vou ir pra Itália com meu pai, então..."  
"Já sei! Foi apenas um beijo e nada mais!" o geek a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Havia frustração na voz dele. "A verdade é que nunca vamos passar de amigos, não é mesmo Carly? Serei sempre um bacon e nada mais do que isso!"  
"Você é mais do que um bacon pra mim..." admitiu, segurando as mãos de Freddie. "É que é muito difícil dizer as palavras certas."  
"Eu consigo pensar em três."  
Ele sorriu para ela. Seu sorriso era tão lindo e era capaz de contagiá-la de uma forma incrível. Uma pena que não notara isso antes. É como dizem: "Você só percebe o que tem quando está perto de perdê-lo."  
"Sei do que você está falando, Freddie." ela se afastou ficando de costas para o rapaz. "Essas palavras não são o bastante para demonstrar o que sinto por você."  
"Elas são mais do que o bastante para mim e você já utilizou elas várias vezes com os caras que você saiu." ele disse fazendo-a se lembrar de seus encontros desastrosos do passado. "Como por exemplo, Austin, o cara que nunca deixava você completar uma frase, Adam, o cara que acabou sendo linchado pelos nossos fãs Creddies e também é claro, Steven Carson, o cara que você ia casar e que nós descobrimos que é um tremendo traidor. Houveram outros, mas esses foram os que eu consegui pensar agora."  
Carly riu com a lembrança dos três ex-pretendentes.  
"Você também teve alguns encontros desastrosos Freddie Benson..." ela começou a dizer pondo as duas mãos na cintura. "Valerie, a garota que apareceu no iCarly e disse que você era um gatinho, não que eu discorde dela. Você é lindo!"  
O produtor corou ao ver a amiga olhando para seus braços musculosos.  
"Obrigado pelo elogio, mas você se esqueceu de que Valerie apenas me usou para tentar sabotar o iCarly."  
"Houve Sabrina..."  
"Ela era muito mais alta do que eu." O rapaz rebateu tentando se justificar. "Eu precisaria de uma escada para ficar na mesma altura que ela."  
"Melanie..."  
"Eu pensei que ela era a Sam, como saberia que era sua irmã gêmea? Vocês duas me enganaram com aquela história de ingenuidade. De qualquer forma, eu não sentia nada por ela."  
"Estou esquecendo de alguém?" perguntou Carly pondo a mão no queixo e fazendo uma falsa expressão de pensativa. Freddie sabia quem era a próxima garota. "Ah, é claro! Samantha Pucket, a minha melhor amiga..."  
"Eu estava sendo pressionado por todo mundo, além disso, Sam sempre implicou comigo e como eu disse pra ela uma vez: Quando uma garota pega muito no pé de um cara significa que ela está apaixonada por ele." O garoto explicou pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Sam e eu foi um erro. Nós dois não combinávamos em nada. Éramos muito diferentes um do outro."  
"Um casal não precisa ser exatamente igual."  
"Eu sei disso, mas nós vivíamos discutindo, brigando e não havia diálogo." Freddie disse relembrando-os do namoro com Sam. "Tanto é que você acabou sendo a nossa juíza e depois foi esquecida e bem... Acabou do jeito que tinha de acabar. Acredita que nós dois dissemos que ficaríamos juntos se ela ficasse normal ou eu ficasse anormal?"  
Ambos riram após o comentário do geek. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Carly mudou de expressão e começou a chorar. Freddie não entendeu o motivo do choro. Ele apenas a abraçou como sempre fazia quando algum cara idiota partia o coração dela.  
"Você pode me perdoar?" ela indagou em meio as lágrimas. "Eu fui uma idiota tantas vezes."  
"É claro que posso, Carly." Freddie respondeu ainda confuso. "Por que está se desculpando?"  
Nesse momento, a garota se separou dele e fitou-o.  
"Por várias coisas..." ela começou dizendo ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. "Por ter deixado Sam te bater ou te humilhar tantas vezes. Você deve ter ficado bem triste e magoado. Por mais que ela tenha lhe causado dor, o que eu fiz foi ainda pior: Eu não evitei. Eu somente assisti enquanto ela te machucava."  
Freddie ia interrompê-la, mas Carly pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dele impedindo-o.  
"Por favor, me deixe continuar. Eu realmente preciso dizer o que estou sentido, preciso fazer isso agora!"  
Ele concordou e ela continuou.  
"Me desculpe por nunca ter te tratado como deveria. Você é especial, Freddie." ela disse com um brilho no olhar. "Você é um anjo! Todos os caras que eu sai ou namorei, nenhum deles se compara a você. Sabe o que eu vejo quando olho para ti? Um cara lindo por fora e principalmente por dentro. Um homem, isso mesmo, você é um homem de verdade. Mesmo que não tenha atingido a maioridade ainda, suas atitudes demonstram o quanto você amadureceu. Te machucaram, te feriram tantas e tantas vezes, inclusive eu e mesmo assim você ainda é capaz de perdoar, ainda é capaz de amar. Você é incrível e é por isso que eu digo agora: Eu te amo, Fredward Benson!"  
O rapaz estava estático. O mundo poderia estar rodando ao seu redor e mesmo assim Freddie continuava parado no mesmo lugar. Aquela declaração, aquele sentimento, aquelas palavras... Carly realmente o amava. Não era uma miragem ou uma ilusão, era simplesmente a realidade. A doce e feliz realidade com que ele sempre sonhara.  
"Eu sempre imaginei esse momento, porém a minha imaginação nunca chegou perto do que estou sentido agora, Carls." O rapaz reconheceu emocionado. "Como eu disse antes: Te perdoo. E sabe por quê? Porque te amo e quando nós amamos de verdade, nós perdoamos. Não importa quantos erros foram cometidos. Isso é passado e não podemos mudá-lo. Vamos olhar pra frente, pensar no nosso futuro e construir uma base sólida. Eu também te amo, Carlota Shay e quero te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. Aceita ser a minha namorada, me amar e me respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe?"  
Ele estava ajoelhado em frente a garota. Carly ficou sem palavras diante daquele pedido.  
"Eu... Eu... Eu..."  
"Você o quê, Carls?" ele perguntou, hesitante. "Vamos lá! Diga! Eu não aguento mais tanto suspense. O meu pobre coração não suporta mais tudo isso!"  
"EU ACEITO!" ela gritou pondo fim a angústia do rapaz. "Quero ser sua para sempre, Freddie."  
Carly pulou em cima do novo namorado e ambos caíram em cima de um pufe. Eles começaram a se beijar ali mesmo. O beijo durou mais do que o anterior. Os dois não queriam se separar, mas infelizmente tiveram que fazê-lo por falta de ar.  
"Acho melhor eu descer. Papai está me esperando." ela disse, ajeitando o cabelo e levantando-se. Freddie também se levantou.  
"Quer ajudar com a bagagem?"  
"Sim, obrigada."  
Ele seguiu Carly até o quarto dela e comemorou levantando os dois braços, algo que não passou despercebido por ela que somente sorriu com o gesto. Freddie pegou o suporte onde estavam as malas com a mão direita e com a outra mão segurou a de Carly. Ambos desceram a escada de mãos dadas o que foi notado por todo mundo, inclusive o pai de Carly.  
"O que tá rolando?" Spencer foi o primeiro a se manifestar.  
"Freddie e eu estamos namorando!" Carly não perdeu tempo em anunciar a novidade.  
"Cara, eu acabei de comer." Sam disse enojada.  
"Nós também te amamos, Samantha." Freddie respondeu sorrindo para a loira.  
"Isso é ótimo!" Gibby expressou e abraçou os dois amigos muito animado. Spencer concordou. Sam apesar de tudo também parecia feliz com a notícia. Só o Coronel Shay é que ainda não tinha dito nada. Ele parecia bem sério.  
"O que foi, senhor?" indagou o geek preocupado com a reação do pai de Carly.  
"Freddie, eu esperava que você viesse até mim e pedisse a mão da minha filha." declarou o Coronel um pouco chateado.  
"Eu teria feito senhor, mas é que tudo aconteceu tão rápido." justificou-se o adolescente. "Mas saiba que eu jamais faria algo para magoar Carly. Eu realmente a amo."  
"Se é assim, então vocês dois tem a minha bênção." decretou o homem indo ao encontro de ambos e abraçou os dois separadamente. Primeiro a filha e depois Freddie. "Acho que já está na nossa hora."  
Carly assentiu e deu um último abraço em todos. No fim, ela abraçou o namorado e deu um beijo em sua testa.  
"Não se preocupe! Nas férias eu venho te visitar."  
"Eu também vou te visitar e te ligar todos os dias."  
Os dois se beijaram enquanto o Coronel desceu pelo elevador. Depois, Carly foi junto com Sam.  
"Até mais, pessoal! Eu amo todos vocês!" ela disse olhando especialmente para Freddie.  
Ele sorriu em resposta e quando o elevador sumiu, o rapaz sentou-se no sofá e lembrou-se do que aconteceu lá em cima. Ele estava muito feliz do que havia acontecido naquela noite. Carly e ele finalmente estavam juntos. Não era um fim, muito pelo contrário, era o começo de uma nova realidade. 


End file.
